Town Template
NOTE: this is a bare minimum and you are free to add in more wherever you like, but if it drastically changes formatting it may be subject to editing by a mod. NOTE: Towns that have fallen and were settled in by a new person MUST be made into a new page, unless a moderator dictates otherwise. If a town falls due to lack of gold/glitch and is quickly remade then it is void to this. Town Name (or you can call this "Description") This is where you can write general details on your town, such as location, date it started, basic history, members, etc. You may want to put specifics only in the infobox of the town, but it's totally up to you. Towns don't need a flag and or banner but it's very recommended to have one or the other to give it an identity. Note that while the infobox is required for all future pages and all future pages without it will be deleted, pages made before the infobox was created will not be and will have them added in. History This section is NOT optional, as it will end up being the bulk of your article. It is however lenient and not much has to be written, as long as it has some subdivisions. Subdividing should be done in longer, broader time periods, and then smaller specific ones. How long or short you want each period to be is totally up to you. At first using only one subdivision if fine, but unlike player articles towns tend to have a lot of history so it's required to eventually add more. If you have trouble making more subdivisions or writing about the history of the town contact a mod. Subdividing has always been really inconsistent so this is not final, but its better to use headings as intended. So for example: Have a Sub-heading 1 as the first one in a group And Sub-heading 2 for specifics Italicizing or bolding the first group makes it a lot easier to see in different to the smaller ones so its recommended. I would not recommend subheading 3 because it looks tiny and makes things weird otherwise feel free to write whatever history you want here Heres an example: Early History Template1 Narnia was established in 1812 during the American invasion of Jurrasic Wales, wherein the legendary figure under the name "XXXxxxxxXXXXXxX_epic_XXXXxxxxXXXXxxx" defeated "12345XXXxxxXXX4321" in battle. After that fly dragons started to appear and thats the reason Narnia has nukes. Template2 As you can see, it looks relatively neat when there is enough text in each subdivision, so this is the recommended route to take. Buildings This can also be named Architecture/World wonders/whatever. This will be required for new wiki pages on towns as it will give readers a better idea of the town they are looking at and to show some achievements of the town. Buildings do not have to have any standards to be shown, literally just wilderness can be shown if the town is just wilderness, but something must be shown. Notable People This is a required field to detail important members of the town historically or currently, so it's easier to tell which people are in which area and to get a better idea of the region. This can be organized in a list, for example: * Player 69 * Player 420 * WTF * Player 1337 City Subdivisions This isn't required but is a good idea to help add space and add meat to your article, mostly for larger cities. This refers to neighborhoods, outposts, or other smaller sections of a town that can be described individually. This IS optional however. This is specified so it's more clear, for example you could have a subdivision for each neighborhood or outpost. Generally it's at your discretion. Other Recommended Headings The following are not required but it's recommended to have at least something extra for your town page. Many of these are not even applicable to most towns. * Government * Political Affiliation * Economics * Diplomacy * Military * Maps * Pictures * Anything else that isn't ridiculous and can with reason fit into the wiki * Bob Category:Help